A Cheetah's Life
by Riah4Lyfe
Summary: 4 friends. New School, New Experience. Friends Forever. Will these 4 friends survive whats thrown at them now or will the crash and burn?
1. Meetings Can Be Rough

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. DISNEY OWN THESE CHARACTERS.

Title: A Cheetah's Life

BY: French Toast

Chapter 1: Meetings Can Be Rough

Aqua's POV

So Many New Faces. I was walking down the hallway amazed at all the new faces. Suddenly I saw my friends down the hallway. Walking faster, I ran into somebody and fell. I saw a hand reach out to help me up. I took it. I saw my savior. He had hazel eyes and light brown hair braided back.

"The name's Prince Dominique. Prince Dominique Days at your service." I dusted myself of as he bowed. "Well, thank you, my prince."

"Am I to get this fair maidens name?"

"Yes how rude of me? My name is Aqua. Aqua Avalon."

"Such a beautiful name to have .Good Day. And-" My eyes were glued to his so I didn't see him pull out a card."This is for you." I noticed it was an invite."Bring who you want." And with that he walked down the hall. I turned and walked toward my friend. I didn't notice him turn and look back at me.

Dominique's POV

All the while I was talking to 'her'; I was staring into her green-purple tinted eyes. I barely caught her name. Aqua, Aqua Avalon. I knew at once that she was the one for me. Such beauty, mixed with awesome fashion sense and such a wonderful personality. Her smile made my day. I just hope she comes to my 'Back to School' Bash. I went and caught up with my homies.

"How is it goin' bro? Why you cheezin' like that for?" asked my twin brother Dominic. "Nuthin." I replied. "you are cheezin' through the roof." Agreed Anthony. "Well, I met this girl…" I started. "Dominique's IN LOVE." Said Craig. They started making kissing noises. "I just hope-" I started. "Hope what boo? Said Tylar who walked up with her three lackeys Ashley, Denise, and Rebecca. "I ain't your boo and stop eavesdropping." I said moving away from her. "Not yet." she muttered. I sighed. The bell rang and we all set out for class.


	2. Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 2: Expect The Unexpected

Chanel's POV

Aqua had just finished telling us her story when the bell rang for class."What class you'll got?" I asked hoping we were in the same class. "Room 203," they replied in unison. "Awesome. We all got the same class." I replied. "Let's go before we're super late." We found it. We walked in and the class stopped what they we're doing and looked at us. "Please tell me you are the new transfer students." She said sounding tired. We nodded. "Well introduce yourself and say one thing about yourself." She told us. Galleria went first. "Well, my name is Galleria Gray and I am an Aquarius."  
"The name's Dorinda Dawson and I am a Virgo."  
"Hi. I'm Aqua Avalon and I'm a Gemini." Finally, it was my turn.  
"My name is Chanel Cypher Morris and I am a Pisces." I said confidently. "Well, the assignment is on the board and you may take a seat. Four per group." She told us return her eyes to her desk. We headed off to our seats in the back of the class when I felt eyes piercing my back. I turned to locate the source. I found them. I saw such hatred in the eyes and the girls face accompanied it agreed to the eyes. I managed a smile toward her way. Her frown got deeper. As I was turning away from her, my eyes connected with a pair of nicely proportioned yellow eyes. They were so beautiful and captivating, Galleria had to push me along. The dude who held them smiled at me. I smiled back. Galleria put me in a seat and we got to work.

Anthony's POV

We were working when 4 girls walked in and told us their name and zodiac sign. My eyes were glued to that last girl. Chanel. Chanel Cypher Morris. She's a Pisces. I want to know more about her. I watched her as she headed off to her seat. She was looking at someone before our eyes connected. It was like love at first sight. Our eyes were glued together. Her friend pushed her along. I managed a smile before we broke contact. I was happy when she smiled back. I need to know more about her. I excused myself from my table and got up. I took in a deep breath and started to walk over to her table. I saw her friend tap her on her shoulder and point at me. She turned and when she saw me, stood up. She extended her hand. I took it and kissed it. "My name is Chanel Cypher Morris and you are?"  
"Anthony Acts at your service." She sat down while I sat. I went on."I noticed you when you walked in. Your beauty captivated me. I would like to get to know you more." We were staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes are a rich velvety blue. Her hair is like a dirty, sandy blond which looked great on her. I pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. I am praising Craig right now for making this. "Here, this is an information quiz. Fill this out and give it to me when you're done. I'm across the room if you need me." Whit that and all my confidence, I got up and left. When I got back to my table, I was showered with questions from my homies. I tuned them out and daydreamed. After a while, I thought she didn't like me. The bell rang and I sighed. While I was putting my stuff away, a piece of paper flew onto my desk. I looked up to find Chanel walking back to her friends. "Cool, she digs me." I muttered. Then it hit me. I hope this ain't the girl Dominique was talking about. I pocketed the paper and left with my homies.


	3. Music is the Way to One's Heart

Chapter 3: Music is the Way to One's Heart

Dominic's POV

Beauty must a friend thing. These 4 new girls are gorgeous. I like Galleria the Aquarius the most. Her posture, her smile, her confidence, she will be mine. I was about to make my move when Anthony got up and made his way over there. Dude's hoodiness meter went up big time. He hit on that chick Chanel. I don't want to be a copycat. My time will come. "Dudez what class you'll got? Cuz I got music." I asked after the first bell rang. "We all got music next." Replied Dominic.  
"Awesome, we can show them what we worked on this summer." Said Dominique. I noticed Anthony stick something in his pocket after Chanel walked away. I decided not to ask him about it. We headed off for class. We were kind of late. "I hope lateness isn't going to be a habit. Well since you were late you'll go first in showing or telling us what the 'Over Achievers' did over the summer." We went to the mini stage. We all thought the same thing. "Well we decided to do our version of Chris Brown's 'Take You Down'." Before we began to sing, my eyes connected with Galleria's. We began to sing.  
Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo  
(Girl I Want You)  
Here We Are All Alone In This Room(Oohh)  
And Girl I Know Where To Start  
And What We Gone Do  
I'll Take My Time We'll Be All Night Girl  
So Get Ready Babe I Got Plans For Me And Youu  
(Ooo Wooo Ooohh)  
It Ain't My First Time But Baby Girl We  
Can Pretend (Hay)  
We'll Bump And Grind Girl Tonight Will Never End  
Let Me Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down And Show You What  
I'm About When I Take You Down  
Your Body Body Oohhh  
Your Body Body Up And Down  
So Don't Stop Go Get It  
Quit Playin With It  
Can't Wait No Moreee  
I WANNA Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down  
Take You Down Yeahhh!  
(Yeahhh Yeaaahh Yeaaahhh)  
Pretty Girl Let's Take It Off  
In This Roooommm  
No Time To Waste  
Girl You Know What We Came To Do (Ooo Wooo Ooohh)  
We Got All Night To Try To Get It Right Girl  
Hope You Ready, Hope You Ready, Hope You Ready  
I Hope You Ready Babe  
Cause Here We Go  
You Know How We Do(Ooo)  
It Ain't My First Time  
But Baby Girl We Can Pretend (Hay)  
We'll Bump And Grind Girl Tonight It Never Ends  
Let Me Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down And Show U What  
I'm About Can I Take You Down  
Your Body Body Oohhh  
Your Body Body Up And Down  
So Don't Stop Go Get It  
Quit Playin With It  
Can't Wait No Moreee  
Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down  
Take You Down Yeahhh  
(Yeahhh Yeaaahh Yeaaahhh)  
You, Freaky Oh Baby Like The Pro's Baby  
And I bet That You (You) (ooooohhhh)  
You Freaky Oh Baby Like The Pro's Baby  
So What You Wanna Do  
I'm Gonna Take You Down  
Baby Nice And Slow  
So Bring It Let's Go  
Baby _[fade]_(Baby, Baby, Baby)  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Baby _[fade]_(Baby, Baby, Baby)  
Come On Baby Come On Baby  
Let Me Take Ya Down  
Let Me Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down And Show You What  
I'm About Can I Take You Down  
Your Body Body Oohhh  
Your Body Body Up And Down  
So Don't Stop Go Get It  
Quit Playin With It  
Can't Wait No Moreee  
I Wanna Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down  
Take You Down Yeahhh  
(Yeahhh Yeaaahh Yeaaahhh)  
When we finished, everybody was clapping hard. We want and sat down. The teacher said "very good. Now is there anybody else? Ah, the newcomers. Come on down."

Galleria's PoV

I was staring into chocolate brown eyes with white stars and I realized I didn't know his name. So when the teacher asked for anybody else, I was surprised when all 4 Cheetah's put their hands up, I was surprised mostly at myself.  
"Wait one question. What is the names of the 'Over-Achievers'?"  
"Sure. The one on drums is Craig, the one on keyboard is Anthony, Dominique on guitar, and the lead singer was Dominic," said the teacher. Dominic, awesome name. I got up with the other Cheetahs and we made our way to the front of the classroom. We huddled up to decide on a song to sing.  
"Lets sing 'Strut' from Barcelona." Suggested Dorinda.  
"Okay, since we don't have enough room to dance, lets just sing." Said Chanel.  
We un-huddled and stood in a straight line.  
"This is one of the songs we sang in Barcelona over the summer."  
We began to sing while I looked Dominic's eyes.

"You can breathe in the music the city makes  
Move by the rhythm the Gypsies play  
Deep inside it comes alive.

There is a whisper that feeds your soul  
Word's so beautiful like a Spanish rose  
Till you hypnotize that's when you arrive

_[Chorus:]_  
You got to strut like you mean it  
Free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
Come on, come on.  
Get up when you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it  
Come on, come on, come on, yeah.  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah.

Deep in the pavements kicking through the streets  
To wonder like Picasso in the Barcelona heat.  
Passion is the fashion and life is poetry  
We welcome to another worlds where every heart can beat (ow, ow)

In a different tempo there's never a wrong one (never a wrong one (never a wrong one))  
Building to a crescendo  
You know the journey is just begun (ah, ah, ah).

_[Chorus]_

Hey feel the flow when you just can't move no more (no more)  
The city wants to show (aha) you something (something), something (something)  
A heart unfolds (unfolds ) that you will never know (never know)  
Barcelona soul (uh) says something (something), something good is coming, is coming, yeah  
Everybody knows that something good is coming on!

_[Chorus]_

You got to strut...

Bienvenidas esto es mi sueño  
Come on, come on, get up!  
Síganme y descubran mi Barcelona  
Stand! Come on, come on!  
Bienvenidas esto es mi sueño  
Come on, come on..."

When we finished singing, we got a louder applause than the Over-Achievers.  
"Wow, what awesome voices. Whats the name of you alls group?" the teacher asked.  
"The Cheetah Grils," we proudly answered.  
"Well, welcome to lencemers High School."  
"Thank You." We replied as we returned to our seats.  
I strutted confidently past Dominic to show him, 'I'm not easy to get'.


	4. Free Time is the Right Time

Chapter 4: Free Time is the Right Time

Dorinda's POV

I felt good. Only a few more minutes until I make my move on Drummer Craig. I just hope he doesn't have a girl and he isn't gay. I had to sit through music anticipating the bell to ring. I was daydreaming when Galleria nudged me.  
"What?" I whispered. She passed me a note. I opened it.  
-Yo, Dorie, um a light red eye dude is checking you out!!!!!-  
I looked up and a pair of light red eyes looked away. I blushed and replied.  
-That's Craig the Drummer and I think I might like him. -  
I passed the note back to her. A few minutes later she passed it back.  
-Oh, he's cute, Go for it, girl. I'm goin for that downright stunning dude the chocolate brown-white tinted eyes. His name is Dominique Days. -  
I replied.  
-That's what I'm talking about. Girl how easy u making it?-  
-Not easy because he deserves to work for it. You know how I am with my boyfriends. How easy **you** making it?-  
-Fairly easy because I'm going to introduce myself to him.-  
-Do **NOT**. He will come to you. He is still checking you out. Next period I believe he's going to make _**his**_ move.-  
-Stop making me blush. We'll see.-  
-Alright. -  
The bell rang as soon as I crumpled the paper up. I was putting my stuff in my book bag when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

Craig's POV

I was checking 'her' out when she looked up. I quickly looked away hoping she didn't notice me staring. Dorinda Dawson the Virgo. I'm summoning my courage to talk to her. The bell rang and I quickly packed my bag. I went and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked right up into my eyes. Her uniquely Pink eyes as unique as the rest of her. God, I think I am a complete fool. We've made no contact at all and here I am standing here.  
"Hi. I'm Craig Crescent." Stupid Me, I thought. She probably already knows my name.  
"Hi. I'm Dorinda Dawson," she replied. She replied and my heart fluttered. Awkwardness fell upon the conversation and I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Would you like to accompany me to the Library?" She smiled.  
"I'd love to."  
We set off for the library. When we got there, it was kind of crowded. I began to show her around when I got a text from Dominic.  
+Yo, I'm chilling wit this new girl Galleria and she's totally awesome+  
+I'm at the library with Dorinda+  
I returned to Dorinda.

"Who was that?" she asked. Should I tell her?  
"Dominic. Excuse me." I read the text.  
+Awesome get ur flirt on+  
+Stop texting me!!TTYL when I'm finished. +  
I put my phone away and returned once again to Dorinda.  
"Him again?"  
"Yeah I told him I was busy."  
"Busy doing what?"  
"Stuff"  
"What type of stuff?"  
"Dorie you know what I'm doing."  
"One day and I get a nickname. Radically Fright." I blushed.  
"I want to show you something. It's a secret. Only me and my friends know about it." I took her back to the music room.  
"We're at the music room?" I just smiled and led her to a poster.  
"A poster?" I nodded again. I moved the poster and it revealed door. I opened the door to reveal a room painted black with white stars and a disco ball lighting up the room. Band set-drums, keyboard, two microphones, amplifiers, guitars, and a place to dance. All that and more room as if you were planning to throw a party.  
"And it's doubly sound proof so no one can hear us as loud as we can go. It's the 'Over-Achievers' spot and now I guess it's the 'Cheetah Girls' spot also." She smiled.  
"You know, Craig. You must like me a lot to show me this." I blushed, hard.  
"I just never met anybody like you, Dorie."  
"Craig, you are just soo sweet. I really like you even though we just met. Our connection is deeper than any relationship can hold."  
"I know. Just one question. Would I be out of line if I asked you to be my girl?"  
"Not at all."  
"So would you be my girl?"  
"Absolutely."  
Then she kissed me. It got heated. Then my phone vibrated. I pulled back smiling. I checked my phone. It was from Dominique.  
+**TROUBLE! GYM NOW!!!**+  
I stopped smiling and text back.  
+I'm on my way+  
"What's wrong?"  
"Would you mind changing locations?"  
"No but why?"  
I showed her the text.  
"Come on. We have to go now."  
To the gym we headed off.

A/N

Please review because I didn't know whether or not this was a good chapter or not. But next chapter is wild. Just a heads up.


End file.
